


¿Papa Noel?

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Sabes que soy demasiado viejo para creer en Papa Noel, ¿no?”“Pero aún te gustan los regalos, ¿verdad mi amor?”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	¿Papa Noel?

**¿Papa Noel? **

Yamada se levantó de la cama lentamente, aun adormilado.

No buscó a Daiki a lado y se preocupó, especialmente cuando oí rumores venir del salón.

Lentamente abrió la puerta, entornando sus ojos para intentar de ver algo en la tenue luz del cuarto, cuando vio su novio arrodillado en una esquina.

Se fue detrás de él, poniendo una mano sobre su brazo y viéndolo saltar, girándose y fulminándolo con su mirada.

“!Ryo! ¡Me asustaste!” lo regañó, mientras el menor lo miraba, confuso, pues un poco irritado.

“Dai-chan... ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?” preguntó, mirando fijo a los paquetes en frente al mayor. “Sabes que soy demasiado viejo para creer en Papa Noel, ¿no?”

Arioka encojó sus hombros, cogiendo un paquete y agitándolo en frente a su cara, sonriendo.

“Pero aún te gustan los regalos, ¿verdad mi amor?” le burló, y Yamada puso caras, dándole las espaldas.

“Vuelvo a dormir. Fingiré que no he visto nada, así no arruinaré la sorpresa mañana.” le dijo, fingiendo por un momento de ser irritado.

Él fue satisfecho, todavía.

Daiki, Ryosuke decidió, lo conocía demasiado bien.


End file.
